Much to Learn
by MsAdler583
Summary: Small scene between Amanda and Sarek when he tries to plan a weekend away for them.


A/N: I don't own Star Trek. I've always been intrigued by the Amanda/Sarek relationship and how they ever managed to make it work. :)

Sarek held his arm out for Amanda as they descended the platform of the ship onto the loading dock. Three official looking men were there to greet them.

"Sarek of Vulcan," one of the men said formally, "I am Takan the emissary to the High Council and these are Elders Thoth and T'ak. We are to be of any service necessary for your stay."

"I thank thee for your kindness. May I present she who is my wife, Amanda."

Amanda raised her eyebrow and hand in the same salute her husband gave. The routine was quite familiar to her and the formal gesture ever the same.

"Your presence gives us great honor," Takan said with a broad smile.

"I thank you," Amanda said returning the smile and bowing her head slightly.

"And now, Ambassador Sarek, we will show you your arrangements. A tour of the High Council chambers will be available to you at your bidding and we do hope you will join the High Council for a prepared dinner in your honor."

"I thank thee," Sarek repeated.

Putting space in between himself and his wife, Sarek spoke with Takan as they walked through the building towards their sleeping quarters. Amanda followed dutifully, looking through the windows at the beautiful planet.

There was much more greenery than she had ever seen on Vulcan. Their surroundings reminded her much of the jungles of Earth. As they turned a corner, Amanda heard a strange roar coming from the room directly ahead. Only when they entered did she see the massive waterfall cascading into what she assumed was the lobby area.

"Is it not fantastic?" T'ak asked beside her.

"I must say, I don't believe I've ever seen anything like it."

Sarek turned to look at her in what she had come to recognize as his look of affection.

"Your rooms are this way," Takan motioned as he resumed his walk.

They reached the room and Takan instructed Sarek on the working mechanisms and key code used for each suite. T'ak and Thoth wordlessly bowed before heading away. Only Takan remained to usher them inside.

"We do hope the accommodations are to your liking. We reviewed the requirements you had sent Ambassador and have met them all."

Sarek sent Takan a curt glance before raising his hand in salute, "That will be all emissary. We shall be ready to take the tour before the dinner ceremony."

"Fabulous," Takan said as he showed his broad grin, "We await your presence."

As soon as Takan had left and the door had shut Amanda removed her outer coat and rested it on the back of a chair.

"I must admit, Sarek, when you suggested we spend our fifth anniversary away I had no idea you meant on a business trip. Your insistence on secrecy made me believe it was for the aspect of surprise. Though I must say, the place is lovely."

Unfastening the turban on her hair, she nearly jumped as she felt Sarek's hands on hers, helping her with the task.

"I am unsure, wife, of your meaning to this statement. This is no business trip."

"Sarek," she started, turning to face him, "Are you lying?"

He raised an eyebrow quickly, "You know me to be incapable of lying."

"Exactly. Tours? Dinners? Escorts? That's the same treatment as when we go on business trips."

"The customary procedures may be the same, but I assure you there is no business motive in mind. I have ordered all Vulcan transmissions halted with the exceptions of dire emergency. Yes, there were previous arrangements made by me but only in order to fill our time here with pleasant excursions."

He watched her face closely as he helped free her hair from its bond, letting it fall against her shoulders.

"So, this was intended as a surprise entirely?"

"Precisely, my beloved. Upon doing research, I found that humans expect such shows of affection and romantic endearment on significant occasions such as anniversaries. We have always held a celebration on this day, however, I knew that five is perceived for humans as the first significant milestone. As well as ten, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, forty and most significantly fifty."

By this point, Amanda was trying to hold back a laugh, "I see, my husband, I see."

"Are you not pleased?" he asked as though thoroughly confused.

Amanda couldn't hold back the laugh as she replied that she was.

"It is a little unfair, though, to know that you won't feel the same way."

He held up two fingers as they touched hers in the comforting Vulcan gesture and he replied that seeing her happiness was all he needed.

"Sarek," she replied with a coy smile, "It only took me five years to make you admit you're a hopeless romantic."

His features stiffened at what he took to be an insult, sending Amanda into another fit of giggles.

"I shall take your statement as humor, beloved," he stated as he pulled his fingers away, "as I have come to recognize your odd jests as such over the last five years."

Her eyes widened at what she took to be an insult.

"We have much still to learn about each other," she mumbled as she moved to the transported luggage.

"Indeed," he replied as he followed her, his raised eyebrow matching the slight curve at the corner of her mouth.


End file.
